


Molotov Cocktail

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fire Sandwich, M/M, Mind Games, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "If you were to choose one of us, which one would it be? The one who manipulates you but pretends he doesn't or the one who pretends to manipulate you even while he can't? And which one is which, Mikado-kun?"Izaya/Mikado/Aoba i.e. so called Fire Starting Sandwich.





	Molotov Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

"That's a pretty hard assignment." Mikado muses, chewing on the end of his pen. "I don't know what is the meaning of this... Since I'm a senior now, do they mean my goal as in my future occupation?"

"And what is your dream future occupation, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba asks with a clever smile, tilting his head sideways.

"I don't really know." Mikado answers in a strained voice. His eyes flicker to Anri-chan who is sitting with them, looking down at her own assignment.

"What's so difficult about writing what's your goal in life? Aren't these things pretty common and dull for most people? Write something about a good job and a family and the likes." Aoba sighs before resuming to smile. 

Aoba always smiles.

"Lying would be unfair." Mikado says and removes the pen from his mouth. The way its tip is glistening with his saliva makes Aoba think of things they can't talk about in front of Anri. "I'll just write the truth."

"And that is?"

"I've always wanted my life to be interesting." Mikado says in a serious voice.

Aoba laughs.

"Haven't you heard that saying? 'May you live in interesting times'? Is it a curse or a blessing? How do you think, Mikado-senpai?" He asks, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. 

Mikado is suspicious about what's making him so gleeful. But he doesn't voice that in front of Anri.

"I know how boring life can get." Mikado confesses.

"Then, are you happier now than back when it used to be boring?" Aoba leans closer to him and asks him with a smile that doesn't waver.

"Stop that, Kuronuma-kun." Mikado mumbles before lowering his eyes to his assignment.

Anri looks up at them briefly before looking away, too.

Aoba doesn't look away. His smile widens.

Excitement. If that is what Mikado-senpai wants, that is what Mikado-senpai shall get. Aoba feels very generous making his wish come true. 

He takes him to the streets and lets him get into fights. 

He brings in toys next time they fuck. And he laughs at Mikado's newfound interest in them. 

"How was your assignment?" He asks conversationally next time they're walking down the street at night, a group of Blue Squares following them like dogs.

"All right, I guess." Mikado shrugs. "The teacher thought I meant it like wanting to do stunts for movies or something." He mumbled. "Or banji jumping."

"There's not that much difference, Mikado-senpai." Aoba points out merrily. "What we're doing here isn't a walk in the park either."

"I know."

"But you're right boredom is the worst." Aoba sighs. "On that note, shall we alleviate it for a certain informant? Tonight?"

Mikado blushes.

"Come on." Aoba tugs at his hand. Anri isn't watching, so that's all right. "It will be interesting. It always is." He beckons.

Mikado follows him like always. 

Aoba kisses Izaya on the lips when they arrive. The Dullahan's head is on display on his desk and Aoba coos at how absolutely adorable it is. It's out in the open because Izaya flaunts it in their faces that they can do nothing to him.

Aoba begs to differ. But that's something he leaves for later. 

It looks hot when Izaya kisses Mikado. The burning jealousy it provokes in Aoba actually amuses him. 

Aoba is amused a lot. All of the people around him, including himself, are so stupid it is really funny.

He looks at the Dullahan’s head once again before sliding the coat off his shoulders and dropping down to his knees between Izaya's legs. 

Boredom makes people do such strange things, he thinks before swallowing Izaya's length, looking up with his widening eyes at Mikado's blushing face. 

Boredom can be lethal if what it makes you do is too crazy. Or if you can't do nothing about it at all. Which way is it worse, he wonders. Which way would it have frightened Mikado the most?

\---

"We keep obsessing over him, but do we really need him?" Aoba asks, playing with Mikado's hair. It's the middle of the night and Mikado's asleep in his arms on Izaya's leather couch. "What do you think, Orihara-san?"

Izaya looks up at him from over his laptop’s keyboard. He's resting his head on his hand, his eyes and the ring on his finger shining with the reflected light of the screen.

"You could take Dollars over from the inside." Aoba suggests. "Whatever influences Mikado-senpai may be able to cleanse Dollars of, yours makes up its very core. It wouldn't have been difficult for you to take Dollars away from him. Why won't you do that, Orihara-san, and dispose of him?" Aoba muses, looking at Izaya's face questioningly in the near darkness, even as his fingers are tracing the gentle globes of Mikado's closed eyes. Mikado's eyelids aren't fluttering. He's asleep.

"Isn't he the leader of Blue Squares as well?" Izaya asks with a smile instead of answering before looking back down at the screen. "You enjoy staying in his shadow as much as I do."

"But that is because I don't like being out in the open nearly as much as you do." Aoba admits with a small smile.

"Don't get me wrong, Aoba-kun, but you and your games are only a small portion of my interests." Izaya says off-handedly. "I don't need a gang of my own. I'm not sixteen like you. I don't need to prove anything to myself." 

"Of course." Aoba agrees with a smile.

"And I can have any gang I want when I need it."

"You may not care about us..."

"Oh, but I do." Izaya sounds offended. "Just like I do for any other human being."

"...or Dollars or Blue Squares." Aoba continues, unabashed. "But there is something you do care about." He points out with a smile, his eyes flickering to the head sitting in its jar right by Izaya's side. "There is something you really want. Not a passing interest like all the other things in the world, but something you really want, Orihara-san." He whispers in the dark.

He's figured it out awhile ago. Someone as selfish as Izaya can only have one interest in the supernatural. And that is to obtain its powers for himself.

Orihara Izaya, the man who loves all humans, doesn't want to be human himself.

Aoba laughs at the irony.

"And what that might be, Aoba-kun?" Izaya asks, looking up at him again with mild interest.

"Immortality. Godliness."

Orihara Izaya is bored of being human.

Does it mean he should die or does it mean he should live forever? What's the difference between the two anyway, Aoba wonders.

\---

Mikado looks out the panoramic window in Izaya's office. He's watching the people several stories down hurry up to reach their workplaces and schools on time. Aoba's somewhere there too, down in the crowd. He's had some reason not to skip the morning classes. Mikado can't see his coat anywhere, though.

"I've heard the two of you last night." He speaks up. The brisk pace at which Izaya is typing doesn't change when he does. "When he asked you why you wouldn't dispose of me and take Dollars over, Orihara-san."

"Weren't you satisfied with my answer, Mikado-kun?" Izaya asks with a smile, still typing, even while he's looking up at Mikado now. 

Mikado doesn't say out loud that he was more interested in Aoba's observation of Izaya's ultimate goal. 

His eyes land on the Dullahan's head, still exposed on the desk. There are probably a million catches to just taking it and leaving while Izaya isn't looking. Or maybe there aren't and all Izaya does is make the two of them think there are.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Izaya says.

Maybe Izaya did figure it out indeed. Maybe he's just saying this to seem more competent. Did Aoba know though? 

The casual tone in which Aoba questioned if the two of them still needed him and asked Izaya why he hasn't disposed of him is still ringing in Mikado's ears. Of course, he's been aware for a while that Aoba's apparent admiration for him doesn't run very deep. But if Aoba plans to get rid of him now, it's definitely something Mikado's interested in.

"You shouldn't worry, Mikado-kun." Izaya speaks up in a cheerful voice, interrupting Mikado's pondering. "Aoba-kun's point wasn't to suggest to me to get rid of you. He wanted to show off with his knowledge of my ultimate goal. If anyone should feel threatened, it should be myself." Izaya admits with a sigh. "What will you do if the little creep tries anything? Or if we will try to destroy each other? Will you take a side, Mikado-kun?"

Mikado doesn't answer.

Izaya gets up and approaches him. His hands on Mikado's shoulders feel strange when Aoba's not around.

"If you were to choose one of us, which one would it be? The one who manipulates you but pretends he doesn't or the one who pretends to manipulate you even while he can't? And which one is which, Mikado-kun?" Izaya asks with a smile.

His kiss feels awkward with just the two of them but Mikado gets drawn into it after a while. 

The dynamics are shifting. 

\---

"Aoba-kun, if you had to write an assignment like mine, what would you have written?" Mikado asks Aoba while they're walking back home after school that day.

Aoba notes how he's not Kuronuma. Mikado's trying to be nice.

"I would have lied, Mikado-senpai." Aoba admits with a smile. "I'm not as brave as you to just admit what makes me tick."

"Is it because you believe the innermost wish can be used to hurt someone?" Mikado asks in an innocently curious way, as if continuing their casual conversation.

They stop walking though. They look each other in the eye. The world around them is getting smaller and smaller and less and less significant.

"I believe it may be so crucial for some people, it can be used to make them very happy or very miserable, depending on the execution. On that note we both know now what Izaya-san wants the most." Aoba says, his smile unwavering. "Let's grant his wish, Mikado-senpai." It's a cheerful proposal that sounds very good-natured. 

It makes a shiver run down Mikado's spine.

Even as the actual words are different, Aoba's smile screams: Let's grant it in a twisted twisted way.

Anri isn't around so Mikado can't protest when Aoba's hand slides into his and Aoba's next smile looks as if it's meant just for him. 

The dynamics are shifting some more.

\---

"If you wish to cleanse Dollars, you must get rid of him." Aoba declares, reaching for another sip of his tea.

They're sitting on the floor in Mikado's sparsely furnished apartment, discussing gang business. 

Mikado knows instantly whom Aoba means. He is a constant presence whenever the two of them are together, his shadow looming over them even when he's not there. It has been that way even before they started sleeping with him. He has that effect on people in general.

"Aoba-kun..." 

"Are you afraid, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba pries. "Or just too fond of him?" 

Mikado blushes because he can't imagine not being fond of a man whom he's willingly fucking. There are many things in Izaya worth admiration after all, though probably even more only deserving repulsion and contempt.

"I hate him." Aoba admits solemnly, for once stopping to smile. "I hate him with a burning passion. I only got close to him to see his weaknesses. And now that I know them..."

"Is it the same with me?" Mikado asks seriously.

"Of course not, Mikado-senpai." Aoba shakes his head, resuming to smile. "Silly of you to think something like that. I admire you." He declares.

You're also a habitual liar, Mikado thinks. 

Lies. Deception. If he were to venture a guess about what was making up Aoba's goal in life, he would have said it had something to do with these.

"What do you want to do?" Mikado asks.

Aoba takes the gun out from his pocket with a smile and puts it down on the table.

"What if I tell you that me suggesting us ever getting close to him was only about taking a good shooting position?" Aoba asks good-naturedly. "One thing I truly admire about yourself, Mikado-senpai, is your resolve." There's something malicious about Aoba's smile. "You need to make Dollars adhere to a single will. A strong, independent will."

The gun is pushed in his direction.

The sound of breaking glass fills the room. Aoba's smile stays the same through the noise as if he were expecting it altogether.

He sighs when a blade is pressed to the front of his neck.

"Hello there, Orihara-san." He speaks up merrily. "I've heard doors were invented for a reason. Next time you wish to enter Mikado-senpai's place I'd suggest you use them."

Mikado reaches for the gun on the table in front of him hesitantly. Two pairs of eyes are following his every move closely now.

It's a plastic toy.

Aoba laughs.

"He's eavesdropping on you. So pathetic." Aoba sighs again. "Orihara-san, you say we're but a small portion of your vast interests and yet you go to these lengths to listen in on our private conversations and barge in with a knife because of an innocent little prank of two high-schoolers. Aren't you getting carried away?"

Izaya laughs, too, as if upon hearing a joke.

"I'm merely dropping in for a visit, Aoba-kun." Izaya whispers in Aoba's ear. "You're not the only one who does business with Mikado-kun, after all."

Mikado wonders if Aoba remembers that he has texted someone just a few minutes ago, while sipping his own tea.

He sees Aoba bite down on his lip as he's unceremoniously pushed down to the floor. 

He enjoys the show. He always does.

\---

"About our earlier conversation, Mikado-kun." Izaya speaks up even as he's stripping Aoba of his pants. His fingers, only slickened by a single swipe of his tongue, make their way inside the boy with well-practiced ease. "Have you decided already which side you will take?" He asks offhandedly. "Give me that." He motions to the plastic gun in Mikado's hand.

Aoba scowls at Mikado, his smile disappearing, his facial expression for once screaming 'No' instead. He thinks he sees a touch of panic in Aoba's eyes. Mikado thinks it's very interesting. He's never seen an expression quite like that on the younger boy's pretty face.

Izaya looks likewise thrilled when Aoba screams his lungs off when the toy enters him, buried to the hilt in one rough movement.

"I like you both." Mikado stutters out with a schoolgirl-worthy blush that looks all kinds of wrong in this particular situation. "Equally."

Aoba screams some more when the toy inside him starts moving. Mikado thinks how his scream isn't all about pain though. There is a tone of powerless rage to it.

What Aoba ultimately wants is control. The tricky kind that comes with no responsibility attached. With others dirtying their hands and Aoba still getting the merits. Not to mention the joy.

Mikado wonders how he must be feeling when any notion of control at all is stripped from him like that. By his worst enemy, nonetheless. With the one person he needs to impress the most watching.

Mikado thinks, watching on, how with how interesting these two are, he could almost love them. 

If only it wasn't so dangerous.

\---

"You're the worst kind of a man." Namie greets Izaya when she enters his office in the morning. 

Two teenage boys are curled up on the couch, sleeping. One of them looks like a middle schooler, the other barely older, and even though she knows they're actually a few years older, almost old enough to make it passable, she can't shake off the feeling they're way too young for getting involved with Izaya like that. A homosexual threesome is somewhat disturbing in its own right anyway, no matter what parties are involved.

"What gives you the right to complain, Yagiri-san? Your little brother Seiji is actually Mikado-kun's classmate. And you're lusting after him regardless of your blood ties." Izaya points out, getting up from his chair and stretching. "It was a good night."

"Nothing special for me. When will they leave this place and let me do my work?"

"How come two kids sleeping here don't let you do your work?" Izaya sounds genuinely astonished.

"The leader of Dollars..." Namie scowls in disgust as the name slides off her tongue. Izaya smiles. So she's still not past her anger towards Mikado for defeating her all this time ago. "The founder of Blue Squares. I wouldn't call them kids."

"Oh, but they are kids, I assure you. It's just that their choice of toys is somewhat peculiar. But I was like that their age as well."

"It's not a good prognosis, then." Namie declares.

"I was somewhat lonely compared to them though. I never met my intellectual match as a teenager. I only had Shizu-chan to play with. But he's been a different kind of a challenge." Izaya looks at Mikado and Aoba thoughtfully. "They have each other to practice on and myself as a stepping stone. I bet they'll turn out formidable."

"You should probably dispose of them while you still can, then." Namie suggests, busying herself with looking through some papers.

Izaya shrugs.

"My interest in this world is limited anyway. Everything gets boring after a while. Once I move on to bigger and better things..." He gazes over at the Dullahan's head. "...I'll gladly let them have my influence here. I'll even throw in my assets as a bonus. It'll be interesting to see what they will do with all of that. Will they be able to cooperate, will they stay together or will they attempt to kill each other to have everything to oneself? I can't wait to see that."

"You're sick."

"But you already know that, Yagiri-san. Why do you have to repeat it all the time? I'd like you to bring in some takeout for breakfast. Enough for four. Let's have a family meal."

"I refuse to be a part of whatever you consider your family." Namie protests coldly before leaving, accepting the wad of cash from him. It's way more than the food will cost. Izaya seems to be eager to placate her.

\---

"Sushi for breakfast?" Aoba smiles contentedly. "These are the props of sleeping with an older man as a high schooler. Your diet gets so much better."

Mikado blushes, reaching for food timidly.

"If this is your thing, I can pay you for your services in cash, Aoba-kun." Izaya offers.

"No, thanks, Orihara-san." Aoba refuses politely.

"Considering it's always better to have money than not to have it, I don't see why you wouldn't take it. Humans are so illogical." Izaya sighs. "What about you, Mikado-kun? I can rent you a better apartment than this ditch of yours."

"I'm fine."

"You wouldn't let me the big bad adult leading you down the path of corruption." Izaya sounds disappointed. "I rather like that role when I get to play it. Maybe I should have fucked Masaomi instead." He muses.

"Stay away from him." Mikado speaks up in a serious voice.

"I probably will. For as long as you're satisfying enough at least. So do your best." Izaya smiles, swallowing a piece of ootoro.

"I told you we should get rid of him, Mikado-senpai. He's annoying." Aoba says with a malicious smile.

"Maybe it's Mikado *we* should get rid of, Aoba-kun." Izaya suggests. "He's too unpredictable. I have a feeling he will happily ditch us both one day and set out to swipe Masaomi off his feet instead."

"Who are you to talk? You get off on getting beaten up by your Shizu-chan." Aoba points out.

"I have vast interests. I've never denied that. I don't lie nearly as much as you do, Aoba-kun. Though on the other hand, we're all the same in a way. That's why we're here. That's why this goes on." Izaya pours himself a glass of sake. "And cheers to that."

One day this will end badly and they all know it. In a way, that's the point itself. The mind games, the imminent danger looming in the air, the conflicting interests, the incompatible goals.

"Human relationships aren't sums of their parts." Izaya speaks up. "Every consecutive link invariably adds complexity. That's why threesomes are so precarious. Most only last for minutes. Compared to that, our track record is getting pretty impressive."

"Aren't you getting romantic, Orihara-san?" Aoba asks tauntingly.

"You can share the rest." Izaya pushes half a glass of sake their way. 

"Offering alcohol to minors. Namie-san, your boss is despicable!" Aoba calls Namie's way.

She ignores him.

Mikado snatches the glass and drinks everything before Aoba has a chance to take a sip. 

"Whoa... That side of yours. I've never seen it before, Mikado-senpai!"

"It was fun, boys, but I'd suggest you leave now." Izaya gets up after the meal is over. "I have work to do."

"Not like we haven't."

"See you sometime, Orihara-san." Aoba waves before they leave.

"You're very fond of them." Namie observes from her corner of the room.

"I'm fond of humans in general, Yagiri-san. These two are just slightly more interesting. Because they're not pawns. They are the other players."

He smiles, looking out of the window through a pair of binoculars, observing Aoba and Mikado walking down the street, the distance between them more than enough for casual acquaintance, their looks childish and innocent enough to fool anyone. 

He's glad he's met them. At such a tender age, too. 

He turns around, puts the binoculars down and gets back to work.

Some of the people leaving Dollars because of Mikado's cleansing efforts and ditching Blue Squares because of the rising influence of Dollars within may prove to be valuable resources. He needs to take care to get to them before they scatter. Now that Kida's back in the city, there's the potential to rebuild Yellow Scarves. And he needs something to stay ahead of the two little tacticians. So their interests in him don't waver. It's true he's somewhat fond of them. But he bets this goes all the other ways as well. 

They can all recognize a good game when they see one. And good players are not that easy to come across.


End file.
